This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many motor vehicles are now equipped with a liner inside each of the wheel well, commonly referred to as wheel well liners, and which function to limit ingress of moisture and debris into the vehicle. Most wheel well liners are injection molded of a polymeric material and typically include fasteners for securing the liner within the wheel well of the vehicle. An exemplary construction for such a wheel well liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,624 to Bienenstein.
Wheel well liners must be a relatively rigid component to maintain structural integrity and withstand the impact of debris thrown by the wheels of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable that such wheel well liners attenuate road noise and the sound of debris impacting the rigid structure. Examples of wheel well liners having sound attenuating features are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,427 to Fuchs and U.S. Publication No. US2008/0231082.
In view of increased consumer demand for vehicles with improved sound attenuation, a need exists to develop wheel well liners with enhance acoustical properties.